Extremely 'Bad' Situation
by K.Missouri
Summary: Lelouch thought things couldn't suck more for him, but he was mistaken when he's stuck in a room with someone with a grudge against him. Rated M for some reason? Oh well.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. It is the property of their respective owners. Still, if I did, then it would be more funny.

**Title**: Extremely Bad Situation

**Summary**: Lelouch thought things couldn't suck more for him, but he was mistaken when he's stuck in a room with someone with a grudge against him.

**Warnings/Themes**: Read and find out.

**_A/N:_** Here's the last story of the month on my behalf. Good way to end the month, anyways, there will be more updates to my stories throughout May and mid-August. So, wait for those and I'll try my hardest to deliver them. Enjoy?

* * *

><p>The past three and a half weeks hasn't been great for Lelouch, aka Zero. In fact, it's been horrible. With people 'accidentally' hurting him, he might as well live in a plastic bubble if this continues. In his case, it won't help him a single bit. But now, he's in a position that may even cost his life. Well into the evening, Lelouch was instructed to dress in his Zero outfit and go to a dark room. He knew something was very suspicious about that, but he didn't care. Things couldn't suck more for him, at least that's what he believed. Yet it was bad. Nonetheless, he chose not to dress as Zero.<p>

He entered the room, and looked for the light switch, but before he found it the door closed on him. Which ensured that he was royally fucked. No pun intended. As he found and flipped the light switch, he was immediately confronted by his older half-sister, Cornelia. As soon as he saw her face, every bit of emotion drained from his face. Knowing her, she would indeed kill him for obvious reasons. As you know.

She got up on her feet and said, "Well, well. If it isn't my only younger brother."

"I should say the same about my war-crazy older sister." Lelouch replied, "So what are doing here? Are you here to interrogate me about Euphie? Or here to kill me?"

Although that's what she thought of doing at first, Cornelia had a different intention, "Not exactly. I'm here for a different reason."

"Oh really? Then what then?"

Out of some surprise, she wraps herself around Lelouch and whispered in his ear, "To be your lover...and your older sister."

For a quick moment, Lelouch thought he misinterpreted what she said, so he stuttered, "T-t..that's not happening."

"Why not? Am I not sexy enough for you?"

"What? It's not because you're not sexy enough, in fact you are really hot. But, you're my sister, not my lover."

"What says I can't be both?"

"Because it's illegal, people don't like the idea of a brother and sister dating each other, or fucking for that matter."

"But we are royal siblings, common shit like incest happens. Especially between half-siblings."

"You, Cornelia...are completely fucked up."

Again out of surprise, she pushed Lelouch to the ground and laid on top of him. Given he's rather weak in the muscle department, he had no way of slipping past or pushing her off of him. He knew he was in a very bad place, especially with his sister laying on top of him.

"Goddamn it, get your heavy ass off of me!" He yelled.

Cornelia wasn't gonna get off of him anytime soon, instead she pressed her body tight against his, and whispered, "I don't think you're in a position to talk to me like that? I'm still angry at you for what you did."

"Get your ass off or else I'll-"

His sentence was interrupted when she punched him in the gut, in which she scowled, "You'll do what? Kill me? How will you if I'm pinning you down, hm?"

"You bitch!"

"Oh I'm a bitch, am I? Then how about you fuck me like a bitch?"

Out of nowhere, Lelouch heard someone snickering, he didn't know where since him and Cornelia are the only ones in the room. But what he really need to focus on was how to get out of this situation.

Lelouch didn't want to give in to his sister's desires, but he sighed, "What do you want from me?"

"I want to make love to you. And until time stops for us."

"I'm not in for sex, especially with you of all people. So no!"

Despite being on top of him, Cornelia didn't want to force herself on him, so she decided to negotiate with him, "Okay, how about some erotic touching?"

"That still sounds like sex."

"It's not sex. It's just us kissing and touching our bodies."

"Still sex!"

"Okay, then. How about you play with my comfortable breasts?"

"...I think about it. Try again."

"Press my body against yours?"

"Aren't you doing that already?"

"Oh right." She replied, not paying much attention. She didn't stop there and she continued, "May we share a kiss?"

After some pretty 'explicit' suggestions, Lelouch thought it was good enough, "Um, sure?"

"What's with the negative response?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Cornelia gladly does so, but before she did, she smiled at him then leaned down to give him a soft but not deep kiss. She eventually let go of Lelouch's arms for the first time in a while and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rather than take the advantage to push her off, he chose to wrap his arms against Cornelia's back, pressing her tighter against him. She then slid her tongue as deep down his throat as possible and he rubbed her back up and down.

With the two half-siblings sharing a lovely and passionate kiss, they were caught by surprise when something flashes at them, it seemed like a camera flash and it was. They turned over to where it came from and out of nowhere, Suzaku appears before them.

"What. The. Fuck? Where did you come from?" Lelouch asked him, who was absolutely confused.

"I was instructed to be here." Suzaku answered.

While confused herself, Cornelia glared at him and said, "You got a lot of nerve to do something like this."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, girl."

"Did you plan this so you can have a picture of her naked body? You sick fuck."

"Oh, I'm the sick fuck? Who was the one that was tongue wrestling with his sister?" He inquired, "Anyways, it's not for me. His majesty paid me a hundred grand to get a picture of you guys making out."

"Why would our father want something like that?" She wondered, completely finding that weird.

"I asked him that same question. He said to blackmail you and shit. But I have to go. Later." He explained, and then disappeared without a trace. They were still a bit confused but just shrugged and turned away.

"That was strange." Cornelia said, just shaking her head until she went back to her brother, "Now, shall we continue?"

"Indeed we should."

* * *

><p>End of story, apparently.<p> 


End file.
